minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
An Enderman
Made by An Enderman, himself EnderxXElectricXx(An Enderman) was always a good player and protected the weak and cleansed the evil. One day, he was corrupted and soon he was part of the evil. A new biome has appeared where his last known sightings were before his corruption. Dirt was replaced by some grayish grass block, trees were replaced by chorus plants and the sand was replaced by black concrete powder. This biome contains phantoms, enderman, shulkers, and endermites. There is a big hole in the ground that leads to the heart of the infected forest. I have been exploring in the snow biome until I saw a Chorus plant. What the hell was a chorus plant doing in the overworld? The grass was purple and there was a bunch of Enderman I stumbled across a vitiated forest. I had to be careful, looking an enderman in the eye can aggravate them. I did not have a pumpkin on me so the only choice I had was to look down. I was not aware that there was a big tunnel in the middle of the diseased forest. I fell in the hole and ended up in a cave. The cave was made out of end stone and a significant amount of enderman. I was not aware that an enderman was behind me so when I stared deep in his eye. I had a vision of a player. It was EnderxXElectricXx. He and a few other people were kneeling down in front of the ender dragon. They were accepting defeat. The Ender dragon soon corrupted the players. I snapped out of the vision to realize that I was not staring at an enderman at EnderxXElectricXx. I looked behind him and there were more entities behind him. Before I could realize who they were, they were upon me. It turns out that An Enderman was not the only person to be corrupted. His whole clan was corrupted. Exomen, A fierce soldier who never retreated and always stay strong in battle, E.N.D.E.R.M.A.N, E'xterminator, '''N'eutralizing, 'D'estructive, 'E'xecutioner, 'R'avaging, 'M'urderer, 'A'nihalator, N'''ullifier Humanoid soldier that was made out of obsidian and bedrock. He is immune to regular arrows. xX_enderEXE_Xx, Originally was a Minecraft United soldier who then betrayed the commander and joined the Ender Clan, Black Phantom 66, Remnants of a soldier who is trying to make himself whole, Active at night and heads back to the shadow at sunrise. ElectricOmega96, ..., and ENDER_EXE_404_NOT_FOUND_ERROR, who is a glitch. I soon respawned at my house which was an igloo, the same igloo that Ender lived in. I could tell because his armor inside the chest was called "Ender". His favorite priest was in the basement. and his unfinished potion he was trying to create. I was going to slay polar bears, Enders old main source of food. While I was gathering food so I would not starve, I felt like I was being watched, or stalked. I soon went back to my house. I went back to the forest only to be greeted by Enders stalker. He soon threw me down the dark pit. I started bleeding out, slowly. My tablet soon caught on fire. ]] Category:Creepypasta Category:Enderman Category:An Enderman Category:Wiki Users Category:Entities Category:Stalkers Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas